Drunk
by TheHardyChronicles
Summary: On a night out, a simple act of kindness & then gratitude turns into a messy situation for both parties.
1. Drunk (1)

• ** _No Warnings, just mentions of heavy drinking•_**

Ethan was drunk, so pretty clueless at this point. Humming to the gentle beat of 'Downtown' by Majical Cloudz, he stood up to get another drink. After ordering a large rum and coke, he saw a commotion out the corner of his left eye. He turned his head and saw a young woman digging in her handbag obviously trying to scrape some money together to pay for her drink. The bartender was obviously getting frustrated at the tipsy female infront of him. So he shouted at her to hurry up. The young lady was about to burst into tears so Ethan did the right thing, gave the bartender a ten pound note and gestured to the infact very beautiful woman beside him.

Ethan went outside with his drink so he could smoke and contemplate people around him. He was sat on the wooden table in his own little world when the door behind him opened. It was the blonde he bought a drink for at the bar.

'Hey' she giggled 'Thanks for the drink'

He turned around hearing her soft yet raspy voice.

'No problem' Ethan grinned, before taking another drag of his cigarette 'Since you have such a pretty face there must be a pretty name to go with it?' he slurred.

'Ruby, whats yours?' She tilted her head

'Ethan' he smiled

Ruby sat on the table next to the blond she'd just met.

'What's a nice fella like you doing getting pissed in a pub at this hour, isn't your bird waiting at home for you?'

Ethan shook his head

Ruby bit her lip, she got the answer longed for.

A few hours, several drinks and over a dozen cigarettes later they were conversing like old friends. Telling likes and dislikes, former partners, dishing the dirt on their most guarded secrets... it was like they'd known each other for more than a night.

It was now gone half 3 in the morning, the pub had closed long ago. They noticed and decided to walk back to Ethans flat, since it was the closest.

They giggled, laughed stumbled arm in arm the whole way there. Almost getting run over by Iain, in his ambulance on the night shift. Of course they were so drunk it was hilarious. but not to Iain because he was on a urgent call. Iain saw Ruby's long, blonde hair blowing in the wind and the pair of killer heels in her hands. 'Typical' he huffed. Drunks on Friday nights were one of his biggest peeves as well as slow road crossers.

Once back at the flat, a simple stumble pulling one down on one another turned into a kiss. The lingering smell of alcohol coming from each others lips confirmed the fact they didnt know what they were doing or who each other were...

 _ **few author notes** :_

 _• This is the night before Ruby starts her paramedic job so nobody knows her yet._

 _• I haven't written in a while so, if there's any mistakes im sorry._

 _• Please leave a review, because im a sad ol' one who needs to feel appreciated :))_


	2. Drunk (2)

**_*Mild mentions of Vomiting, Hickeys sex*_**

If you Enjoy, please leave a review

 _GL_ x

The light beaming through a single crack in the blinds woke Ruby up. She winced in pain clutching her head, how much did she drink last night? She rolled over to find an empty space in the bed which had obviously been slept in prior to her waking up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and rummaged around trying to find her clothes from the night before. She looked at the time on the digital clock on the wall, 8:30. She was most definitely late for her first day at work.

Ruby threw on a shirt she found on the floor over her red, though slightly revealing dress. Having no time to shower or even brush her hair. She ran out of the house in her heels. She got the bus so she could smarten up on the journey but despite that she still looked a bit of a mess.

She arrived at her destination and found the nearest person. 'Hi, Im Ruby, new paramedic' she sighed catching her breath slightly. The older woman in front of her looked her up and down 'Bit overdressed aren't we'?' she said sarcastically in a thick welsh accent.

Ruby held her hand out for a hand shake

'Im Jan Jenning, your boss' the welsh woman boomed slightly 'Get changed and we will talk some more after your shift'

Jan took Ruby to the female locker room and gave her a uniform including a pair of boots, since ruby couldn't do a shift in heels.

Ruby got changed and headed to the staffroom, where a female with long brown hair slid her a coffee across the table. 'You must be Ruby?' she smiled

Ruby nodded being careful of her sore head.

'Sam' said the brunette

'You will be with me today, there's a hairbrush and some deodorant in my locker. Don't want to scare people off with the smell of a brewery, old cigarettes and aftershave on your first day do we?'

Ruby reluctantly smelled under her arms.

'Im sorry' she whispered slightly embarrassed

'Happens to us all sometimes, not necessarily me but some people' Sam laughed 'oh and there's some concealer in my locker as well, might want to cover that rather large bruise on your neck before we set out' she added smirking knowing it wasn't a bruise nor an accident.

Ruby ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror

'oh god' she felt another wave of embarrassment come over her. She brushed her hair noticing a bit was shorter than all the rest. She thought nothing of it and threw her long blonde hair into a bun.

After getting herself put back together, Ruby went off with Sam on her first shout. It wasn't anything too challenging just an OAP who'd fallen over and needed some stitches in his chin.

At the ED Ruby walked beside the trolley as Sam barked information at the doctor in charge of resus. Her head still hurt so she wasn't pleased at all the noise. After dropping off the patient, Sam took her to get another coffee and handed her two pills

Ruby looked at her confused

'Ibuprofen and Levonorgestrel' Sam sighed looking at her hungover collegue.

'Thanks...' Ruby yet again felt embarrassed and turned bright red, as red as her dress was the night before.

She quickly took the tablets with her coffee.

'Now we have sorted that, time for you to meet our ED colleagues, you have to be nice to them but still let them know who's boss' Sam said grinning, looking at Jacob writing notes in the distance.

Ruby followed Sam over to a crowd of people in different coloured scrubs, all talking at once. The gaggle spread out as Sam got their attention. 'This is Ruby, our new junior paramedic who is starting today'

Ruby shook hands with a few people, smiling as she did so trying to cover her hangover by being polite. She looked down and shook a rather muscular looking hand.

She looked at watch he was wearing, on his slender wrist. Suddenly Remembering getting her hair caught in a watch the night before, Hence the unevenness of one side of her hair and why it was such a mess.

The scent of his aftershave, the rather pungent smell of stale alcohol, cigarettes and coffee was definitely coming from him.

The young man Infront of Ruby just looked confused, obviously hungover as well. She looked at his neck immediately getting a flashback of her own experience the night before.

 _The Drinking, The kissing, The touching, The giggling... The *Many* orgasms... The sucking on her neck, The rolling off the bed... The grunge music_ —

She felt a wave of sickness overcome her. The smell, the images, the bruise on his neck. It was all coming back to her, all at once. She ran off to find a toilet, vomiting the empty contents of her stomach into the toilet. She wiped her mouth before drinking out of the tap.

Ruby walked out of the ladies, trying to compose herself as best as she could, considering the situation.

She found the staffroom, getting herself a cold glass of water.

Sam came to find her and told her to hurry up. Ruby downed her water and followed the brunette out of the room. As she was walking down the corridor in her own little world she bumped into someone knocking folders full of papers all over the floor...

'Im so sorry' she whispered 'im just not with it today'

'Me neither' a posher yet deep voice said.


	3. Drunk (3)

Ruby scraped the papers together and handed them back to the young man in front of her. 'Uh... Ethan- isn't it' she stuttered nervously

'Um- yes... and your Rebecca?' he mumbled

'Its Ruby' she sighed

Ethan blushed bright red. 'I-Im so sorry... I-I...I'

Ruby interrupted his stuttering 'its fine' she laughed finding him sweet. Before anything else could be said, Sam yanked Ruby's arm and pulled her along with her out of the ED. Ruby sighed briskly as she got into the ambulance.

(Brief Authors note: they still don't know/can't remember it was each other they'd slept with the night before)

Ruby's first shift was soon over, and so was her short lived sobarity. She put some leggings on that she borrowed from sam and the shirt the threw over her dress that morning. Tying the bottom so her toned stomach could be seen.

She strolled into the pub to join her collegues who she'd newly been acquainted with. They were all discussing the strange cases they'd had in a days work. Apart from one person, who looked bored. His elbow was on the table and his hand on his cheek. Obviously Pretending to listen.

Ruby sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. She sighed heavily looking down into her glass, before taking a sip — Ethan sat up and looked around the room, he saw Ruby at the bar, made his excuses and went to join her.

'Alright' said Ethan, before nodding to the bartender for another drink.

Ruby grinned watching him.

He undid the first 3 buttons of his shirt, exposing the red mark on his neck from the night before. Ruby stared at it. Until he noticed she was staring.

'have I got something on my face?' he laughed nervously

'more on your neck than your face love' Ruby giggled

Ethan looked in his phone screen and flushed bright red. He looked closer at ruby and noticed she had a mark on her neck matching his. He rubbed the concealer off with his thumb and laughed.

'You hypocrite!' he smirked, winking.

'what's the story behind yours?' Ruby asked curiously

The bartender handed Ethan his beer, he took a long sip before answering.

'Night of drinking, Flirted with a pretty blonde with a red dress on, smoked a bit, talked and then went back to mine... the rest is predictable' he smiled 'what about yours?'

'Cute guy, lots of vodka, cigarettes and drunken chat up lines, woke up in his room this morning, alone. So it musn't of been anything good' Ruby sighed before downing her drink.

'Mine left this in my jacket pocket' Ethan smiled pulling out a necklace with a single Ruby Jemstone on the chain.

Ruby instantly recognised the necklace, it was one of a kind. Her grandad had made for her as a little girl and had since passed away so she kept it dear.

'Thats mine' Ruby Gasped...


End file.
